War of the Spores
by olimarioshi
Summary: The toadmin are waging a war against the pikmin who will win. My first story,but flamers are invited.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pikmin, but I do own some of the colors, the crossbreeds, some of the creatures, and of course the **

**War of the Spores**

**Ch.1**

"**We are under attack everyone to battle stations," yelled a scout pikmin.**

**Blaze awakes to the yelling of a scout and the blaring of the attack alarm. Immediately he scrambles out of the onion to see a horrible site. A sea of purple was heading toward the colony of pikmin. Already pikmin were getting to battle positions. The cavalry was mounting dweevils, the archers ready with bows and arrows, and the foot soldiers gathering thorns and bark shields. **

"**Evil toadmin you will pay dearly for attacking us at our base," Blazes friend Electra cursed.**

"**Not to mention disturbing our rest," Brine grumbled.**

"**Come on we are wasting time talking, the toadmin are right at our doorstep and were standing here having a conversation," Chime said**

"**Wish me luck," Chime called as she headed to her station.**

"**Hey wait for me," Brine yelled as he followed Chime.**

**Blaze heads to his battle position and looks out into the sea of toadmin. Among the toadmin he saw giant mushrooms sticking out of the ranks. Blaze clutches his thorn tightly. This was going to be his second battle with toadmin. He remembered what the generals taught them go for the puffstools after you drive away the toadmin. **

**Blaze started to get nervous as the toadmin got closer and closer. He started to sweat. **

"**Archers attack," Blaze heard the general yell**

**The archers fired a wave after wave of arrows. The yells of horror were heard from the toadmin as the arrows bombarded them. The puffstools obviously didn't think much of the arrows since they were protected by their oversized caps.**

**When the arrows stopped flying the general yelled, " Foot soldiers cavalry attack." **

**All the pikmin rushed forward toward their targets ready to deal serious damage to the toadmin forces. When the pikmin collided with the toadmin it got ugly. Thorns clashed with thorns and flowers collided with mushrooms.**

**Blaze felt something hard hit the back of his head. He turned to see a toadmin with a mouth less smirk on its face. **

"**It's on now," Blaze yelled as he attacked his attacker. **

**The battle has truly begun.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**This is my first chapter ever written. I hope you like it. Review so I now your reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own pikmin, but I do own the story.**

**Ch.2**

**Spirits flew everywhere as the battle raged on. Blaze had already taken down 14 toadmin. He looked over to see how his friends were doing. Brine was dueling with a scared toadmin, Chime was dodging the rapid punches thrown by the toadmin, and Electra was screaming a warrior's roar as she slammed two toadmin heads together.**

"Get back yelled as he used my bud as a club.

Blaze had lost his shield to a group of toadmin, and hurled his thorn at a puffstool. He grabbed the unconscious toadmin and hurled him at a charging toadmin. Blaze looked at the a group of pikmin forming a ladder with a purple pikmin at the top.

"Pikmin hammer," yelled the purple pikmin at the top of the hammer as he slammed down on a group of toadmin.

"Retreat the pikmin are to strong," yelled a toadmin general.

Thousands of toadmin swarmed away from the battle field as the pikmin chased close behind to make sure they left the territory.

"Don't you ever come back unless you get life incurrence," Electra yelled.

"Electra they're already gone," Chime said.

"With Electra's yelling the toadmin would hear her halfway around the world," Brine chuckled.

"What was that Brine?" Electra asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Brine answered innocently.

**Back at the base **

Blaze and his friends were talking about the battle, when the intercom turned on.

"All pikmin report to the Council Area for a meeting," a desert council member named Tsunami announced.

Instantly the pikmin rushed into the Council Area for the meeting. Excited murmurs rippled through the crowd until the Dessert Council entered.

"All pikmin, something urgent has come to our attention," Dune said.

Murmurs of alarm shot through the crowd again, but it quieted as soon as another land council member spoke."Attacks have become more frequent, and since there isn't that much pelletpoesies or creatures in the desert for us to make more pikmin," Sun said "We will have to migrate to the forest."

The Council Area was silent. All the pikmin were in shock from the news that the Dessert Council just told them.

"We will depart tomorrow at noon," Tornado said breaking the silence.

"Meeting adjourned," the Dessert Council said together.

The pikmin slowly departed. The guards went to their positions outside the onions as the pikmin climbed up the legs. Inside the onions Blaze and his friends were talking about the meeting.

"I can't believe were leaving," Electra said

"Don't worry our new home will be better than this one," Brine comforted.

"But we were all born here we can't just leave like that," Chime said.

"Well were about to tomorrow so we should get some sleep," Blaze said.

When everyone went to sleep Blaze thought about tomorrow. _They want us to travel through the dessert to go to some unknown forest. _Soon Blaze's eyes became heavy and he drowned into sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**So Ch.2 is up. What awaits Blaze and his friends on this new journey. Review and find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own pikmin, but I do own the names, the dessert council, the crossbreeds, some of the colors, and some of the creatures.**

Ch.3

"Wake up everyone it's time to leave for the journey," A general yelled.

It was the day of the journey to the forest. All the pikmin were clearly nervous about making a journey to a forest that none of the other councils have ever explored.

"Goodbye dusty desert I will miss you dearly," Brine wailed.

"Come on Brine your overreacting, we're going to a place with lush plant growth, and new places to explore," Blaze said.

"But I was born here," Brine whined.

"Lets go before we get left behind," Chime said crossly.

The pikmin folded up the onions and gathered the eggs **( an egg is created through fertilization if two different pikmin create an egg they may form a crossbreed they have the power of the parents, the color of the male and the features of the male) **and began traveling. Blaze and his friends began traveling with the other pikmin. Everyone was quiet, but tension was crackling through the air like lightning before a rainstorm.

"What was that?" Blaze asked

"What was what," Brine asked fearfully.

"I thought I heard the scampering of feet," Blaze answered.

Everyone just stared at Blaze.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"There are hundreds of pikmin out here all heading in one direction, so I'm pretty sure your just being paranoid," Electra said.

Just then an odd looking rock landed in the middle of the group of traveling pikmin. Shocked the pikmin stared in horror as the rock began to glow. The white cracks began spreading wider and exploded with a flash of light.

"I can't see," a pikmin yelled.

When the light cleared their were pikmin surrounding the group. They were green and had scales that looked really hard, but they had no facial features. One of them walked up to Sun.

"What are you pikmin doing in our territory," the lead pikmin yelled.

"We have been traveling far to find a new place to live that had conditions that favored our standards and not the toadmin's," Sun said.

"Well your not seeking refuge in our forest," the green pikmin said.

"We must stay here or the toadmin might destroy us," Sun said angrily.

"If the tip of your big nose crosses into our territory we will destroy you all," he said.

"Well looks like there is no other way," Sun sighed.

Sun shoved the green pikmin, whirled around, and yelled, " Attack!".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well looks like another battle. How will this one end? Review and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know what I don't own you know what I do own on with the story.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The pikmin charged into battle heading right into the ranks of the green pikmin.

"How are we supposed to win they have scales and rough skin!" Brine yelled.

Blaze hadn't thought about that. He was about to warn the other pikmin when he saw green spirits floating into the sky.

"Well that goes against anything I've learned, but who cares," Blaze said to himself.

The battle was raging fists, flowers, and the pikmin themselves were flying through the air.

Blaze saw another odd looking rock fall from the sky, but this one had yellow cracks not white ones. The cracks opened, but instead of light it was an actual explosion. Pikmin flew through the air most died as soon as they hit the ground. Brine ran up to Blaze obviously distressed.

"The explosions don't harm the green pikmin that is what their scales are for!" Brine said frantically.

"Pikmin quake!" he heard someone yell.

Blaze saw groups of purple pikmin chucking purple pikmin in the air at the same time. The purple pikmin sailed through the air and slammed into the ground all at once, but the non-green pikmin were ready. At the moment the purple pikmin hit the ground all but the green pikmin jumped. The earthquake was so powerful it knocked all of the green pikmin off their feet.

The pikmin used the chance to attack immediately. Green spirits flew through the air. The colony was winning.

"We give up!" Blaze heard a pikmin say.

Instantly the pikmin stopped fighting. The green pikmin were all badly beat. The numbers of the green pikmin was almost sliced in half. The lead green pikmin stumbled to the Dessert Council.

"Fine you win take all our territory away I hope your all happy!" the lead green yelled clearly pissed off.

"Let's move!" the lead green told the green pikmin,

"Wait," Sun said.

The lead pikmin turned around clearly not wanting to talk to the pikmin who stole his land.

"What do you want now," he said angrily."How about you and your colony of pikmin merge with ours," Sun said surprising the leader of the greens.

"Are you serious," he said.

"We really need more pikmin after that battle especially after that battle and your pikmin skills with those bomb rocks were extraordinary so it would be dumb not to add you to our ranks," Sun said.

"Fine we will show you to our camp, but don't think for one second that just because we are teaming up with you that we are weak," the lead green pikmin said.

"I can't believe we are teaming up with these jerks," Electra's voice caught him by surprise.

"It's logical to try and team up with them to save us time trying to find a good place to set up base and this way we are avoiding future conflicts with the green pikmin," Brine said.

"Well I still don't trust them," Electra said.

The pikmin arrived at a clearing in the middle of the forest. There was plant life everywhere. Trees surrounded the clearing and beams of light shined onto the ground.

"It's so beautiful!" Chime exclaimed.

The pikmin unfolded the onion legs and set them down. The pikmin put the eggs in the center of the clearing near the green eggs.

The Dessert Council was talking to the lead green pikmin.

"We should get to our onion," Brine said.

All of the pikmin climbed into the onions and were fast asleep before dark.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**By the way when the toadmin started attacking the councils let the pikmin go to any onion so it would be easier to get different pikmin colors to the battle field. Also since Olimar left after he gathered all of the treasures the onions lost the ability to fly so that's why they made the journey to the forest on foot. **


	5. Chapter 5

_It was 2 days after the pikmin moved into the forest. Blaze was out hunting in the forest with 49 other pikmin including his new friend Plode._

"_Why do we have to go and hunt this early," Plode complained._

"_Why do you have to be so lazy all of the time," Blaze said half joking._

"_Because that's the best thing I do," Plode said._

_Blaze spotted a dwarf red bulborb farther away. Blaze signaled for Plode to be quiet as they got closer to the creature. It was sniffing around looking for its next meal."There is probably a full grown bulborb nearby," Plode whispered."Don't be such a pik," Blaze said as he inched closer to the bulborb._

_When he was closed enough to hear the bulborb sniffing the ground he jumped out of the grass and landed on its back. It started bucking and rampaging through the forest. Blaze gripped its back and started slamming it over and over again."Heads up!" Plode yelled as he shot a mini bomb rock at the bulborb with his slingshot. The mini bomb rock sailed through the air and hit the side of the bulborb's head. Blaze jumped off as the bulborb hit the ground and slid a few inches. The bulborb lifted its head and let out a scream before it died._

"_You almost hit me!" Blaze yelled angrily._

"_But I hit the bulborb," Plode said casually._

"_Lets just take this to the onion," Blaze said._

_Taking the bulborb back to the onion was hard. Especially since it usually takes 3 pikmin to carry bulborbs. After an hour of dragging the bulborb through the forest they finally reached the onions._

"_Finally," Plode sighed._

_Just then the ground began to shake. Blaze and Plode looked at the entrance to see a full grown bulborb charging toward the onions. Already pikmin were getting to battle stations. Just then another bulborb appeared and attacked alongside the other. _

"_They must have scented the bulborb we killed and found us here!" Plode yelled._

"_Really," Blaze said crossly._

_The bulborbs charged at the large group of pikmin. As the bulborbs got closer to the onions the pikmin began firing arrows at the bulborbs. One fell, but the other sped up and gobbled most of the archers. The pikmin began attacking the fallen bulborb, but didn't notice the other bulborb turn around and charge toward its mate._

_Blaze heard screams as the bulborb attacked the pikmin. _

"_Fire the bomb rocks!" a green general yelled._

_As the bomb rocks flew through the air the pikmin attacking the bulborbs fled for their lives. Some got hit by bomb rocks, but luckily the ones that got hit were green. After the smoke cleared Blaze saw that there was only one dead bulborb._

"_Darn, the other bulborb got away," Plode said._

_The general walked to the center of the clearing._

"_Ok all pikmin who are not critically injured go to your onions!" the general commanded._

_Blaze and Plode went to their separate onions._

"_That attack was our fault," Blaze thought._

Blaze didn't realize how tired he was until he got into the onion. He fell asleep instantly.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok, for the people who wanted to know (Diabowserker) Chime is a black pikmin. They are immune to sound like antenna beetles. They are not deaf. Keep reviewing please. It lets me know that you are reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaze get up," Electra said.

Blaze opened his eyes to see Electra standing over him. Blaze didn't know why, but it felt uncomfortable to him. He jumped up and slid out of the onion. Below he saw his friends standing there waiting.

"We have been chosen for a patrol around the forest," Brine said.

"The green generals are taking us through the forest," Chime said.

"I'm helping," Plode said sounding bored.

"We have to go before everyone else leaves," Electra said.

Blaze and his friends ran to the other side of the clearing. The pikmin were getting ready to leave when they got there.

"Stay alert this may be just a tour through the forest, but remember we can be attacked at any time," the green Forest Council member, Bamo, said.

"Lets go," someone in the crowed yelled impatiently.

Bamo whispered something to himself before he signaled to the generals to start moving. The pikmin walked through every inch of the forest( which took many hours) until they got to the border between the dessert and the forest."I'm feeling kind of nervous," Blaze whispered to his friends.

Then the leaves started rustling. All of the pikmin instantly stopped. Some pikmin started whispering, but that was instantly stopped when there was a bigger rustle.

"What was that," Plode whispered.

As soon as Plode said that there was another rustle and a flash of purple.

"Oh, crap," Electra said.

Toadmin began jumping out of the trees. Blaze looked up, but all he could see was purple death from above.

"Everyone attack!" Blaze heard someone yell.

All of the pikmin began to fight. A toadmin landed right in front of Blaze. It charged, but Blaze instantly kicked it in the stomach knocking the wind at it. Blaze had no time to celebrate as three more toadmin replaced it.

"This is going to be tough," Blaze said to himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Brine's POV.**

Brine was fighting five toadmin at once.

"_Five on one I should use the dodge and counter tactic, then see if I can help the others," _Brine thought to himself.

A toadmin charged at Brine. He dodge to the side and tripped it. The next toadmin was more cautious it came in close and put on a defensive stance. It faked a punch causing Brine to flinch. Then it used an uppercut making Brine sail through the air like a yellow pikmin.

Brine managed to land on his feet, and the toadmin tried the same tactic. Brine didn't flinch, but instead punched the toadmin in the face.

"Can't fool me twice!" Brine taunted.

The toadmin grabbed his still extended hand, twisted it and through him roughly to the ground. Brine was about to get up when he heard something that froze him in his position.

"Looks like I can fool you twice!" the toadmin said.

Brine jumped up.

"You can't talk," he gasped.

"You know nothing about us toadmin!" the toadmin yelled in rage as the remaining toadmin jumped Brine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Plode's POV**

Plode was utterly confused since he had never fought a toadmin. He thought they weren't as smart as pikmin, but found out that they are smarter than the average bulborb after he got his head slammed into a tree by a toadmin.

"This is the most heated battle I've ever been in," he said to himself.

He was facing two toadmin at once. After one was finished with a flurry of attacks the other came in with a different strategy while the first one rested.

"I have to come up with some type of plan before I'm nothing but a spirit floating through the sky!" he said.

The first toadmin came in and used a flurry of punches than a finishing kick before letting the other come in to fight. Plode saw that the toadmin seemed to lower its guard when it switched out with its partner. Plode lunged forward and grabbed the toadmin before it could switch out with its partner.

"Take this!" Plode yelled as he attacked with a flurry of punches, kicks, and bud pummeling.

The toadmin couldn't take it. It collapsed and flew away as a spirit. Plode still felt full of energy. The other toadmin tried to flee, but the poor thing couldn't avoid the monster that is Plode.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Blaze's POV.**

Despite how good the pikmin seemed to be doing they couldn't defeat the toadmin. There was no puffstools, but the toadmin rained from the sky.

"Fall back the toadmin are overpowering uaaaaaaa!" the general never finished its sentence as five toadmin jumped on him.

The pikmin began to fleeing the clearing. After running for what felt like a mile Blaze looked back to see that the toadmin didn't follow them as they fled. When Blaze arrived back at the clearing his legs couldn't run any longer. They were safe… for now.

"I've never felt such a rush that was the most amazing thing I've ever done in my life Plode said.

Everyone was back at the camp either resting, being treated, or in Plode's case going on and on about the battle.

"Man it was so amazing," Plode said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Brine," Chime said clearly worried.

As if saying his name summoned him Brine approached his friends. Before anyone could say anything Brine began to speak.

"I met a talking toadmin!" he exclaimed._____________________________________________________________________________________

**End of incredibly long chapter. How did Brine's friends react find out next time on Total Drama… I mean War of the Spores.**

**PS: I will start putting other POVs in my story so I better get extra reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

Activity in the camp doubled ever since the forest tour discovered the toadmin.

"You gather as many sticks as you can, we need to surround the clearing, but leave an opening we need to be able to leave the clearing at any time!" a general ordered. Everyone was occupied doing a job. Blaze was practicing fighting skills with about 29 other pikmin. The forest council decided that they needed to attack the toadmin as soon as possible, because it was discovered they had set up a base in the forest.

"Ok, dismissed," the combat instructor said.

A general arrived instantly and began assigning jobs to the idol pikmin. The general put Brine and Blaze on a mission to get more sticks.

"I'm telling you I heard that pikmin talk," Brine said "and it wasn't a general."

"Everyone knows only the generals can talk," Blaze said as they left the camp."Fine don't believe me!" Brine yelled. Blaze and Brine came back finding a lot of sticks."Use the nectar to glue the sticks together to form a wall!" the general yelled.

"This is absurd we should be using this nectar to get flowers to help us with the battle," Blaze whispered."But, the camp needs extra protection since it holds pikmin eggs and our onions," Brine said.

"I wonder what the toadmin are doing right now," Blaze said.

"Probably what were doing right now," Brine said.

The Forest Council was in the center of the clearing having a heated argument about how they should fight the toadmin.

"We need to send in the archery and the bomb rock throwers!" Bamo yelled.

"We should use the element of surprise," Sun said calmly.

"I think we should just rush in and attack, then after the first wave goes in send in the second!" Storm yelled excitedly.

The Forest Council stopped its debate as it realized everyone that was in the camp was listening.

"Nothing to see here, go back to doing your jobs!" Echo said loudly.

The pikmin went back to doing there jobs. After hours of hard work the camp was surrounded by a thick wall of sticks.

"I feel like we are missing something," Brine said.

"It's probably nothing," Blaze said as he looked around searching for what was missing.

"Lets try to fiend the others," Blaze said.

After searching for a while they found Chime and Electra bringing in eggs they must have found,

"Looks like the wall is done," Electra said as she set the eggs down."It's beautiful," Chime said in aw.

"Has anyone seen Plode," Brine asked. Everyone looked around trying to find their slightly scaly, green friend. Blaze spotted him practicing fighting moves on a practice dummy.

"Guess what Plode is doing right now," Blaze said. Everyone turned to see Plode fighting his fake enemy.

"Hey guys!" he yelled excitedly.

"The next battle with those toadmin will be even better since I have been training!" Plode said enthusiastically.

"Wow to think toadmin can actually be of some use, I mean I didn't think a pack of hungry bulbears could get you so excited," Brine said.

"Any of you want to spar, it's boring fighting something that doesn't fight back," Plode said.

Just as Plode finished his sentence Brine jumped on him. Brine and Plode rolled on the ground pummeling each other. When the cloud of dust disappeared Plode was standing on top of Brine.

"Plode is the best I beat the rest!" he yelled proudly."I was going easy on you since I didn't want to heart you too badly," Brine said."All pikmin report to the edge of camp!" a general reported.

The pikmin rushed to the edge of camp. The forest council was already waiting at the entrance to the camp."We are about to attack them now!" Echo blurted out.

Everyone started yelling and shouting. The rest of the council gave Echo a dirty look.

"We are assigning pikmin to one of three teams!" Sun shouted after everyone stopped shouting.

"Team one will be made up of the red and purple pikmin, you will be the main attack team," Tsunami said.

"You will head in and attack the toadmin, you have a very simple job," Echo said."Team two will be made up of yellow and green pikmin, you are the surprise team," Tsunami said."You will jump out of the trees after the attack team heads in," Bamo said.

"Team three will be the rest of the pikmin," Storm said.

"You get to stay here and guard the base, it is the most boring job!" Echo shouted enthusiastically. The third team groaned at took up positions inside the camp.

"First and second team the attack starts now!" Echo yelled in a dramatic voice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Finally, Olimarioshi has updated. What has he been doing you ask!?! Well I've been in Sanfrancisco for a week so I couldn't update. Keep those reviews coming and I promise I will update faster. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The pikmin began to prepare for the attack. The yellow and green pikmin began climbing up the trees. Some of the purple and red were gathering weapons.**

**Sun and Brute were heading the first team."Lets go!" they both yelled in unison.**

**The pikmin ran out of the small opening and begun running through the forest. After running through the forest the pikmin began seeing signs of toadmin. There were scratch marks and thorns on the trees.**

"_**We are almost here," **_**Blaze thought.**

**When they exploded into the clearing the battle instantly started. The toadmin ran at the pikmin trying to force the pikmin out of the base. The purple pikmin n rushed to the front of the line. **

"**Attack the puffstools while they are still confused," Sun said.**

**The puffstools began running around tripping over the pikmin and toadmin. The pikmin were already winning because the toadmin didn't expect the pikmin to attack instantly.**

**Blaze was being held by a pikmin as two other pikmin beat him relentlessly. **

"_**I can't take it," he thought.**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Plode's POV **

The green and yellow pikmin were hopping through the trees. Soon they were above the battle field looking down at the battle field.

"Lets go!" Bamo yelled as he jumped into the middle of the battle.

Green and yellow pikmin began raining from the sky.

"Time to unleash my ultimate move!" Plode yelled into the nearest toadmin's face.

Plode dived onto the toadmin and began pummeling him. Another toadmin dashed at Plode, but Plode threw the other toadmin at it. The toadmin jumped over the other and started throwing punches.

"Finally a challenge," Plode said.

"Lets go," toadmin said.

"So you can talk," Plode said mildly interested.

The toadmin answered by sweeping him off of his feet. The toadmin tried to dive on him, but Plode kicked and got back on his feet at the same time. The toadmin got up and tackled Plode to the ground. Plode rolled over and started pummeling the toadmin with his feet. The toadmin got up, but Plode charged at the toadmin and knocked him hard into a tree.

"That is end game m friend," Plode said.

Plode delivered the final strike sending a spirit into the heavens.

"One down hundreds more to go," Plode said to himself.

Around Plode the battle raged on. Spirits flew through the air and high through the sky.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Electra's POV**

Electra was fighting ten toadmin with seven other yellow pikmin. They finished the toadmin, but then a puffstool ran between them while spewing it's spore gas. Five pikmin were turned into a toadmin.

"Great, more to fight and less teammates all in one cloud of spores!" Electra yelled.

Electra was about to attack more toadmin when all of the toadmin retreated.

"_This has to be some type of plot, they would never retreat this early into the battle," Electra thought._

The toadmin rushed out of the camp as fast as they could, some trampling each other as they fled. The other pikmin weren't convinced. They chased the toadmin until they were heading back into the dessert.

"_We couldn't have won this easily," Electra thought._

"Well I guess we won," a pikmin said uncertainly.

**1 Hour Later**

The pikmin were back at the camp. Plode was actually pretty calm talking about the battle and showing off his scars and bruises. Brine and Chime walked up to Electra and Plode as they discussed the battle. Electra was a bit suspicious about how close Brine and Chime were getting.

"Hey have anyone of you seen Blaze, I haven't seen him since the battle," Plode said.

They thought, but they had no idea were Blaze was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Blaze's POV**

Blaze opened his eyes. His head hurt like he had been hit in the head. He didn't know where he was, but wherever he was their was a lot of moss and mushrooms. Then his eyes got wide. The mushrooms were moving. It struck him that he was in a toadmin base. He tried to move, but he was tied to the wall by some type of vine.

A toadmin emerged from the shadows and walked towards him.

"Hello you will tell us everything you know about the pikmin," it said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**What might happen next. Find out in my next chapter. Keep reviewing don't pay any mind to what Great Thumbs of Wisdom says, I still need more reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is. The next chapter. Well… enjoy.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Brine's POV**

Brine and his friends were frantic. After the battle they had not seen Blaze. They couldn't think of what could have happened.

"What if he's dead!" Electra said with out the usual toughness in her voice.

"Lets try to think positively," Plode said, "Maybe he was turned into a toadmin."

When Plode said that Electra snapped. She grabbed him by the arms and slammed him into a tree trunk.

"You listen here punk!" Electra yelled. "Blaze is the strongest of us all, he could never be turned into those scum."

Electra dropped him and walked to an onion, not saying another word to anyone.

"I hope Blaze is ok, because I do not want to deal with that again," Plode said as he got off the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Blaze's POV**

Blaze was staring into the white eyes of a toadmin.

"Your not a general," Blaze said in fear.

The toadmin seemed to become very angry at this.

"You pikmin don't know anything about toadmin, you think we are all just brainless zombies, but you will soon find out what we can do!" it yelled.

Blaze was now frightened. The toadmin was right he didn't know anything about them, and if he played his cards wrong he might become one or worse.

"What do you want," he said his mouth dry.

"I ask the questions you give the answers," the toadmin said with no emotion in its voice.

"Now, tell me what color pikmin you have and their abilities," the toadmin said.

"_I can't give any information," Blaze thought._

"You were once a pikmin, so why don't you tell me," Blaze said smugly.

The toadmin got mad and left the room. It came back 2 minutes later with some odd device. The toadmin walked toward Blaze and jabbed him in the stomach with the device. Blaze felt a painful serge of electricity go through his body.

"Every time you don't answer a question I will shock you," the toadmin said angrily.

Blaze knew he was in trouble now. He decided to keep changing the subject.

"What can't you remember what it was like to be a pikmin," Blaze said.

"No," the toadmin said.

Blaze was about to say something else, but he was shocked.

"Now answer my question," the toadmin said.

"We have red, yellow, blue, white, purple, green, black, and brown," Blaze said in fear of being shocked again.

"Now tell us each ability they have," the toadmin said visibly pleased it had gotten an answer.

After many questions and after being shocked many more times Blaze had a plan.

"I'm losing the circulation to my bud!" Blaze yelled suddenly.

The toadmin just stared at him as if it didn't care.

"Come on this is so uncomfortable!" Blaze yelled as if in pain.

"Do you expect me to fall for that," the toadmin said.

"Yes, because you seem like someone retarded enough," Blaze lashed.

Now the toadmin was angry. It walked toward Blaze ready to shock him. The toadmin jabbed the weapon at Blaze, but he pulled his head down causing he vines to move a little. Instead the weapon hit the vine causing it to burn.

The toadmin leapt back in shock."Fool you'll die!" the toadmin yelled angrily.

The vines burned away and Blaze fell to the floor. The toadmin got closer to check if Blaze was dead, but then Blaze jumped to his feet, charged at the toadmin and rammed it into a wall.

"You pikmin will die the toadmin must make sure of that," the toadmin said.

Blaze grabbed the toadmin and threw it across the room. Blaze jumped on to the toadmin who was right next to the fire."Tell me where I am and how to get out without being spotted or I will kill you!" Blaze yelled."Never, you will die in this place too," the toadmin said.

Blaze reached his hand into the fire. When he pulled it out it was glowing. Blaze began punching the toadmin with his burning hand as many times as he had gotten shocked.

"Answer the question or I shove your head into the fire!" Blaze yelled.

"Your under ground and the roof above you has a hole in the ceiling that you can climb out that way, but as soon as you climb out their will be guards outside that will kill you as soon as they see you, then feed you to the local Desert Mautite!" the toadmin finished the last part while yelling in rage.

Blaze punched the toadmin hard in the face knocking it out.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Blaze said to himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The next day. Electra's POV**

"_Blaze can't be dead he will find a way back, he probably just got knocked out and took a while to wake up and is heading back right now," Electra thought._

It was a day after Blaze had gone missing and Electra couldn't stop thinking about him. She held on to the fact that Blaze could still be alive, but her mind began to realize that Blaze was probably never coming back. Chime saw Electra and ran over to her."Come on Electra, Blaze is probably ok," Chime said sympathetically.

"Probably?" Electra asked beginning to get angry.

"I mean he is ok," Chime said worriedly. Electra didn't reply. She was thinking about where Blaze could be if he was still alive. She was deep in thought when there was a commotion. Everyone was gathering near the entrance of the base.

"What's going on," Electra asked Chime.

"I don't know lets find out," Chime said.

Chime and Electra ran towards the entrance, but were blocked by a lot of pikmin.

"What's going on," Chime asked the nearest pikmin.

"That red pikmin um… Blaze, he's back," the pikmin said excitedly.

"Blaze is back!" Electra said in surprise.

Electra could finally see the entrance. Sure enough the familiar red pikmin we all know and love was standing at the entrance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**That was the most mushy chapter I've ever done, and what is worse is that I'm going to be doing it a lot more often. Review, review I say or… just review ok people.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well… it is the next chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Blaze couldn't believe how many pikmin were there. He didn't know so many pikmin knew he was missing. Hundreds of the pikmin were gathered there near the entrance to the base. Among all the pikmin was his friends. He saw Brine incredibly pleased to see him ok, Chime and Plode were so shocked they didn't move, and Electra was staring up at Blaze crying, but when she saw he was staring at her she wiped them off.

Blaze saw that a general was heading towards him.

"The Forest Council has requested to see you," the general said excitedly.

Blaze was escorted to the area were the Forest Council was talking. When Blaze arrived the Forest Council stopped their conversation.

"Blaze, we have heard a report that you have gone missing yesterday after the battle," Sun said.

"That is correct sir," Blaze said a little nervous.

"Do you mind explaining to us what happened," Tsunami said.

"Ok," Blaze answered.

After explaining to the Forrest Council what happened they dismissed him. When he got to the center of the camp the excitement had died down.

"Blaaaaaaaaze!" Blaze heard someone yell.

Blaze turned around just to be slammed into by a yellow blur. The next thing Blaze knew he was being suffocated by Electra's atomic hug. Once Electra realized what she was doing she let go of him.

"Don't you ever go missing like that again," Electra said holding back a tear.

Heyyyyyyyyy," Plode yelled in the voice of that brain dead mail man from The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

All of Blaze's friends gathered around him, happy that he was back. Blaze's friends asked him about his capture and how he escaped.

"Attention pikmin!" a general yelled.

The pikmin stopped their conversations and looked up at the general.

"Prepare for a meeting!" the general yelled.

The pikmin began buzzing with activity after the announcement. All the pikmin ran to the announcement area to hear what the council had to say.

"From what we gathered from the pikmin who escaped the toadmin base, Blaze, we now no where the main base is," Echo said.

"It is in the middle of the dessert," Sun added.

"We have decided to hold a vote, since we can not come to an agreement on whether to start a full scale attack or to wait for a better moment to attack," Tornado added.

The pikmin began discussing what they would vote.

"There will be plenty of time before you all have to vote, so you have enough time to make a decision," Tsunami said.

"Assembly over," they all said at the same time.

After the assembly pikmin returned to their jobs still thinking about what was just announced and how they were going to go about it. Once Blaze saw his onion he realized how tired he was. He decided to go to his onion and rest, because he had no idea of what to expect tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I finally updated woo ho. Keep the reviews coming, and after you review I dare you to tell as many authors as you can to read and review. Do it or I might kill a main character. (Most likely won't) SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS PART OF THE AOUTHER'S NOTE? REVIEW!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Update barrage. Here is another one for all those faithful readers and REVIEWERS.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Blaze awoke as he heard his name being called from outside the onion.

"Blaze we have to vote today!" Brine was yelling.

As Blaze was awakened by Brines yelling he remembered that they were going to vote on whether to attack the toadmin or wait. Blaze jumped out of the onion to see pikmin heading toward the meeting area.

"_Apparently a meeting has been called," Blaze thought to himself._

When Blaze and his friends got to the meeting area they found the council standing in the middle of a huge circle pikmin surrounding them.

"Ok voting will be easy," Sun started. "All pikmin that think we should attack immediately go inside the red onion, and all who think we should wait go into the blue onion," Sun said.

"The voting starts now!" Echo yelled.

The pikmin all went to an onion. Blaze thought it would be a good idea to get rid of the toadmin so he headed towards the red onion, but then he stopped.

"_We aren't prepared for a full scale attack," Blaze thought._

Blaze changed directions and headed toward the blue onion. After everyone had entered the council called them out of the onions to see how the votes went.

"The pikmin have spoken we attack at dawn!" Storm yelled.

Most of the pikmin cheered already gathering weapons. Blaze spotted his friends gathered together talking.

"Hey Blaze where have you been," Brine said.

"We can't keep rushing into battle over and over again, we especially can't run into a battle where we either lose all of our lives or lose many lives defeating the toadmin!" Blaze said yelling near the end.

"What do you want us to do then," Plode said.

"We can't go on with this battle," Blaze said.

"Well we can't not go on it," Electra said.

"Listen Blaze if we don't fight the toadmin now they are going to attack us and we won't be prepared, we have to fight, we either win the war or die trying," Brine said.

"Brine is right we have to really take the fight to the toadmin," Chime put in.

Blaze was having serious doubts. Inside his gut he knew that the battle was going to go horribly.

"Your right we have to fight the toadmin, but I know this isn't going to turn out right, I just know it," Blaze said.

"We have to fight," Electra replied.

Blaze couldn't argue any longer. He knew that his friends were right. He knew that something was going to go wrong.

"It is time to head out," Sun said.

"This could be our final battle, but we have to go out fighting if we lose," Sun continued.

"SO LETS GO!" Echo butted in.

The pikmin flooded out of the camp until there was nothing, but empty onions in the middle of the clearing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Soon you will realize that everyone should have listened to Blaze. Review please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

I will warn you, this may be the final chapter. You have been warned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The army of pikmin marched through the forest singing the song of warriors. The lead pikmin shouting words of encouragement. Blaze was gripping his thorn tight, because he didn't have a good feeling about the battle. He didn't like the idea that the battle was an all or nothing. If they win the pikmin will suffer serious casualties, and if they lose they will all lose their lives.**

"_**No, I must have faith in all the pikmin here, we must win this battle," Blaze thought.**_

**Blaze tried hard to feel confident, but he always felt the need to worry about something. **

"_**We are not prepared to take on the toadmin force," Blaze thought. "We don't even know enough about them for a full scale attack."**_

"**Well there is no way anyone is turning back now," Blaze said to himself.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Electra's POV**

Electra was worried. She wasn't worried about the battle she was worried about Blaze.

"_Does Blaze know something we don't," Electra thought._

"No way he is just stressed that he has to go back to the place he escaped so soon," Electra reassured herself.

"Are you worried about Blaze," Chime said startling Electra.

"What makes you think that," Electra said hiding under her tough façade.

"Come on I've known you for too long for you to trick me into thinking something isn't wrong now what is it," Chime said.

"Well I'm just worried about Blaze because he's been acting so strangely," Electra confessed.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but this is not a time to think about Blaze so hard you must focus on the battle that is coming," Chime said.

"I guess your right," Electra said hiding the fact that she couldn't keep her mind off of Blaze.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Plode's POV**

Usually Plode is either hyped and ready to go or hyped and ready to go on the inside with his calm leaf in front of his eye nature. This was one of those days. Plode was marching calmly in the battle line like everyone else, but his mind was racing ahead of him.

"_Ok calm down remember your battle training," Plode thought._

"Well I'm just worried about Blaze because he's been acting so strangely," Plode heard Electra say.

"_Blaze has been acting pretty weird lately," Plode thought._

"_Now that I think about it he didn't want this battle to start and he loves fighting toadmin nearly as much as me," Plode thought._

"I can't think about this too much, I have a battle ahead of me," Plode said thinking about the future.

____________________________________________________________________________________ **Blaze's POV**

They have arrived at the edge of the forest, but not a toadmin was in sight.

"What where are they!" Blaze shouted.

"What is that!" a pikmin yelled pointing up.

Above them was a orb like thing covered in spores hanging on the bottom of a leaf. Suddenly the orb started shaking causing the spores to slowly fall to the ground.

"Run those are puffstool spores," a pikmin yelled as the spores got closer.

Blaze was about to run, but then he noticed that toadmin were surrounding the pikmin. The spores began to touch down onto the pikmin mutating them.

"_There is no way out," Blaze thought frantically._

One of the spores touched Blaze causing him to start turning purple. Blaze yelled as the pain was unbearable. Soon the process was done and everything turned dark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**It is not over yet people review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The last chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**No one's POV**

In the middle of the now quiet forest there are 6 onions. Red, yellow, blue, black, brown, and green. Suddenly the flowers atop the onions start spinning. A seed of each color comes out and waves in the breeze.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Stay alert for War of the Spores 2: the Resistance. **


End file.
